merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunith
Hunith is the mother of Merlin. She lives in the village of Ealdor in Escetia. Biography Early life Gaius, Hunith’s friend, once hid a Dragonlord named Balinor with her because Uther Pendragon of Camelot was hunting all forms of magic. During this time, Hunith became close to Balinor and they conceived Merlin . However, due to Uther hunting him down, Balinor had to leave Hunith, and Hunith therefore ceased talking about him. When Merlin was a young man, Hunith sent him to Gaius because she hoped, as a former practitioner of magic, that Gaius would be able to help Merlin with his developing powers, which had become too conspicuous for him to continue living among the people in Ealdor (The Dragon's Call). Merlin's return Later, Hunith travelled to Camelot to ask Uther Pendragon to aid the village of Ealdor when it was attacked by bandits led by a man named Kanen. While Uther sympathised with her, he could not do anything to help because her village was in another kingdom, and intervention from Camelot would constitute an act of war. Merlin therefore returned to the village to help accompanied by Gwen, Morgana, and later Arthur. Hunith was shown to be a bold fighter when she participated in the Battle of Ealdor fighting with a broom and a cane (The Moment of Truth). When Merlin went to the Isle of the Blessed to offer his life for Arthur’s, the sorceress Nimueh took Hunith’s life instead of Merlin’s. When Hunith came to Camelot for Gaius’ help, Merlin decided to try again at offering his life to save his mother’s. Gaius, however, left ahead of Merlin and offered his own life in Hunith's stead. As a result both Hunith and Gaius survived as Merlin, in a rage, killed Nimueh and used her death to revive Gaius (Le Morte d'Arthur). When Merlin released the Great Dragon, Merlin learned of his father's identity. Balinor told him that he had loved Hunith very much and he was very sad to leave her (The Last Dragonlord). After Morgana conquered Camelot with the help of Agravaine and Helios, Merlin decided to take Arthur to Ealdor where he would be safe. Merlin reunited with Hunith who told him how much she worried about him. Hunith spoke briefly to Merlin of how Gwen, who had been staying in Ealdor after her exile, was coping. However, Agravaine soon tracked Arthur to Ealdor and they were forced to flee once again (The Sword in the Stone). Personality Hunith is a loving and caring mother and her son is the most important thing in her life. Wanting the best for him, she sent him to Camelot to live with her friend Gaius, hoping that he would be able to help Merlin learn to control his magic and knowing that he was destined for great things. Hunith is a very maternal figure, constantly worrying about how her only son is faring while he lives away from her. She also serves as a mother figure to others beside Merlin, showing concern about Morgana accompanying them in the trip to Ealdor and making breakfast for Arthur. Hunith was very protective of her friends in Ealdor and also determined and decisive, shown by her willingness to face Kanen and her journey to Camelot to seek help for her people. She, like Merlin, cannot stand to see a loved one in danger and will always stand up for what's right. Hunith's good character even earned Uther Pendragon's sympathy and his regret that he could not help. Appearances ;Series 1 :The Dragon's Call (first appearance) :The Moment of Truth :Le Morte d'Arthur ;Series 2 :The Last Dragonlord (mentioned only) ;Series 4 :The Sword in the Stone: Part One Category:Ealdorians Category:Merlin's relations Category:People who know of Merlin's magic Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Cast Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Allies of Camelot